Heretofore there have been sliding caliper brake designs in which the lining carriers and caliper have been supported by spaced arms of a torque member and the caliper. These brakes have included mounting of the two lining carriers on one support member to distribute the torque load between the torque arms and have also used the caliper structure for transferring forces between the arms. Special clamping members have been required for these brakes to provide the required actuation. In heavy duty brakes such as those used for off-road vehicles, the transfer of torque forces through the caliper and the mounting of one lining carrier in a different manner than the other lining carrier may cause premature failure of the brake parts under the high torque loads which are developed. Furthermore, multipart mechanisms for clamping and force transmission present problems in assembly, disassembly and maintenance of heavy duty brakes.